FaMoUs lAsT wOrDs
by paramore-angel
Summary: songfic, inspirado por la canción" famous last words" de My Chemical Romance... Es mi primer fic! léelo, es muy lindo, es SASUSAKU, y cuando termines de leerlo me dejas un review...


HOLA!! GRACIAS POR ENTRAR A MI FIC!! ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ POR Q ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO EN MI VIDA!!bueno, está inspirado en la canción "FAMOUS LAST WORDS" de My Chemical Romance, es un songfic, es one-shot, y es cortico, spero que les guste, y nos vemos mas abajito...

FAMOUS LAST WORDS

Esa noche, esa horrible noche, como la odiaba, esa noche, la noche en la que su amor, se fue, la dejó, así, sola, abandonada en una banca, a media noche, con un simple _gracias_…que forma tan extraña de dar las gracias…

Flash back

_-no, Sasuke-kun, no me dejes…_

_-no puedes cambiar nada Sakura, es mi destino, recuerda que…recuerda que soy un vengador, y para esto vivo…_

_-pero, yo…_

**Ahora sé  
Que no puedo conseguir que te quedes**  
**Pero donde esté tu corazón**  
**Pero donde esté tu corazón**  
**Pero donde esté**

_-yo…yo…te amo, Sasuke-kun._

_-¿crees que no lo sé? tus actos siempre me lo han demostrado, tu amor es hostigante_

**Y sé  
que no hay nada que pueda decir  
para cambiar eso  
para cambiar eso  
¡para cambiarlo!**

_**-¡**__entiéndelo de una vez, Sakura! ¡El amor es un sentimiento que debilita!¡es innecesario en mi vida, solo me debilitaría, y ese no es mi objetivo!_

_ -pero, Kakashi-sensei puede hacerte más fuerte, y así, no deberías irte con Orochimaru...además, ¿cómo crees que se pondrá Naruto al enterarse que te fuiste?_

_-la opinión de Naruto me tiene sin cuidado, lo que haga o deje de hacer no debe importarle_

**Tantas  
luces brillantes formando una sombra  
Pero, ¿puedo hablar?  
Bien, es difícil de entender  
Me falta algo  
Una vida que pide demasiado  
Me vuelvo tan débil  
Un amor que pide demasiado  
No puedo hablar **

_-pero a mí si me importa, y mucho-_los ojos de la pelirosa se tornaron brillosos y, lágrimas gruesas, comenzaron a correr de ellos, como una carrera, para ver cual era la primera que llegaba al final de su rostro, pasando por sus manos, y terminando finalmente, en el suelo frío y duro.

_-no puedes cambiarlo, ya tomé una decisión, y no me echaré para atrás por unas lágrimas_

_-sabía que había sido una mala idea, eso de la pelea con Naruto,¿ no te hizo recapacitar un poco? _

_-no, antes me motivó mas a irme, Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte últimamente, y no puedo dejar que alguien como él traspase al clan Uchiha en habilidades, y ahora Sakura, vete para que pueda continuar con mi camino…_

**No temo el seguir viviendo  
No temo caminar solitario por éste mundo  
Cariño, si te quedas  
Seré perdonado  
Nada de lo que digas evitará que me vaya a casa**

Los ojos de la pelirosa brillaban de tristeza, mientras miraba al azabache, como éste se iba, con sus manos en los bolsillos, como siempre, como siempre había sido…

**Puedes ver que  
mis ojos brillan relucientes  
Porque estoy fuera de aquí  
Al otro lado  
del negro azabache  
del espejo de un hotel  
Y soy tan débil  
Es difícil de entender  
Me falta algo  
Un amor que pide demasiado  
Me vuelvo débil**

Estaba en estado de shock, no podía moverse, hasta que reaccionó, pensando en los momentos que vivieron juntos, en lo que pasó, y en una simple palabra…_molestia._ Un impulso la recorrió, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…

-_SASUKE!!_

Había corrido, y estaba a unos 2 metros de él, y a otros 2 de una _banca._

El Uchiha se había detenido a mirar con el rabo del ojo a su compañera, y con un movimiento rápido, se situó atrás de ella.

**Éstas brillantes luces siempre me han cegado  
Éstas brillantes luces siempre me han cegado  
Digo…**

Sasuke se acercó al oído de su compañera, respirándole en él, causándole un sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago a Sakura, la cual, estaba allí, como ida del mundo, y solo pudo escuchar una palabra, que marcaría su vida para siempre…

-_gracias, Sakura._

Luego de eso, la chica cerró sus ojos, y como por arte de algún golpe, cayó inconsciente sin recordar nada más, hasta el día siguiente, cuando despertara del terrible sueño en el cual se creía, y le contaría a Naruto y a Sasuke acerca de su sueño, y se reirían de este, y el azabache le diría con un deje de ánimo, que eso nunca pasaría, que era solo un sueño, y que siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero con lo que no contaba era que no era un sueño, era la realidad, y que Sasuke nunca le diría eso, que a veces la fantasía era tan cruel que podía jugar contigo hasta dejarte loco, y hacerte hacer cosas jamás pensadas por ti, y tener siempre la esperanza de que todo en el mundo es perfecto, y que los problemas se solucionan con una varita de madera, y que con solo agitarla, y que esta hiciera _puff, _los problemas desaparecerían, y no volverían, pero no, no es así, no es así, no es …

**Te veo acostada a mi lado  
Con palabras que nunca pensé que diría  
Despierto y sin temores  
Insomne o muerto**

Sasuke la miraba allí, con un poco de tristeza, pero con arrogancia, y sin darle más importancia, se fue, dejando a su aldea traicionada, y de paso, a una kunoichi enamorada…

Fin…


End file.
